bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Sabator
Sabator is a minotaur-like Bakugan. It is Nurzak's Guardian Bakugan. It can evolve into Gren. Information Description Sabator is partners with Nurzak of the Twelve Orders. Sabator is a powerful fighter, he manipulates the energy of the ground and unleashes attacks from every direction. He spins the drills and saws on his body and charges at his opponent. Sabator is a bit of a wild one that enjoys taking risks. His Battle Gear is Chompixx. He seems to be a very powerful bakugan, especially with Chompixx. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia In Final Fury, he is seen in a war with Dharak, Strikeflier, Lumagrowl, Krakix, and Lythirus and many other Bakugan in Neathia or Gundalia in a video that Professor Clay got from an unknown source. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders He appeared in A New Beginning, in Dan's vision with the rest of the Twelve Orders Bakugan. He appeared again in Exposed, when Marucho and Ren were talking about the war between the Gundalians and the Neathians. Sabator also made an appearance in ''The Sacred Orb'' , in which he battled Coredem. Nurzak realized Sabator was evenly matched in the battle, and seemed to panic. In The Secret of the Orb, Sabator alongside Linehalt, battled against Akwimos and Aranaut. But before they could finish their battle, the Sacred Orb sent out a dimensional twister and he and Linehalt were forced to retreat. In Divide and Conquer, he battled Dharak and Barodius with Chompixx. He won the first round by using a Level 3 Class Battle Gear ability. Near the end where Dharak used AirKor, he was transported to the space in between dimensions with Nurzak. In Genesis he appeared in between dimensions. He and Nurzak joined the Brawlers after Dan defeated Dragonoid Colossus and brought Nurzak and Mason back with him to Neathia. In Redemption, he battles alongside Aranaut against Lythirus and Lumagrowl. During round two, Lythirus tries to drown the group, but he grabs Nurzak hoping to rescue him. But when Nurzak goes to help Fabia, he and Nurzak ended up being swept down the channel, seemingly killing them. ; Ability Cards * Brucam Wilder: Adds 500 Gs to Sabator. * Destroy Horn: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Range Sonic: * Darkus Matter: Absorbs all Darkus Gs Power. * Tough Rock: * Force Chaser: Game Sabator was released along with Lumino Dragonoid, Akwimos, Aranaut, Hakapoid, and Krakix in North America. It's Subterra version has 830 Gs in BakuTriads and BakuBoosts, and 800 Gs in BakuStealth. Its Aquos version has 630 Gs in BakuTriads. The Aquos and Pyrus versions are rare. It can be attached to Battle Gear by pulling its arms down and flattening its tail and legs backwards. Gallery Anime sabatorballclos.png|Sabator in ball form (closed) ssabatorballfrm.png|Sabator in ball form (opened) sabatorbakuform.png|Sabator in Bakugan form sabatorgearclosed.PNG|Sabator and Chompixx in ball form (closed) Sabator_chompixx.png|Sabator with Chompixx in ball form (open) Screen shot 2010-09-26 at 5.58.34 PM.png|Sabator with Chompixx in Bakugan form sabatorvsclaws.png|Sabator versus Clawsaurus sabatorattackcord.png|Sabator attacking Coredem sabatorcordem2.png|Sabator and Coredem tied up in the battle File:Animesabator.jpg|Sabator Sb19.jpg Sabator23.jpg File:Sabator_Chompixx.jpg File:12ordersbakugans.png|The Twelve Orders' Bakugan, Sabator is in the far left Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.08.21 PM.png Screen shot 2010-09-26 at 8.27.59 PM.png Screen shot 2010-09-26 at 8.24.55 PM.png Nurzaksabator.jpg Game File:IMG_3946-1.jpg|Prototype Pyrus Sabator File:T1uRBtXgRKXXa1qII6_060850.jpg_310x310.jpg|Subterra Sabator File:!BoKNF5Q!Wk~$(KGrHqMH-C8EuZKlzpQwBLmYj0rflQ~~_3.jpg|Subterra Sabator File:!BoKNEoQ!mk~$(KGrHqYH-CQEuJowI51SBLmYjwOoYw~~_3.jpg|Subterra Sabator File:!BoKNCuwBWk~$(KGrHqMH-DMEu(GLq)+3BLmYjp(2k!~~_3.jpg|Subterra Sabator File:51xr+2UcPPL. SL500 AA300 .jpg File:Subterra_Sabator.jpg|Subterra Sabator 51Z-PWN5l2L. SL500 AA300 .jpg 51ab7aXncPL. AA300 .jpg 41m3QgiromL. AA300 .jpg 96CA67PY7Z.jpg|Subterra Sabator (top view) File:!BoYhJ1QCGk~$(KGrHqMH-DUEu,mHhph5BLnRwCf1hg~~_35.JPG|Haos Sabator connected to Chompixx File:!BoYg97QB2k~$(KGrHqQH-DwEuZQ6ruW,BLnRvv1NR!~~_35.JPG|Haos Sabator connected to Chompixx File:!BoSsihQBGk~$(KGrHgoOKjwEjlLmV5FdBLm9T0h40g~~_3.JPG|Haos Sabator in ball form (mostly closed) File:!BoSshHQ!Wk~$(KGrHqQOKiwEu,Ts9BLBBLm9T)PC7g~~_3.JPG|Haos Sabator (back view) File:!BoSs,Mg!Wk~$(KGrHqYOKigEu,(f-,rEBLm9TjMWLQ~~_3.JPG|Haos Sabator (Side View) File:Subterra_Akwimos_Haos_Sabator_Aquos_Avior.jpg|Subterra Akwimos Haos Sabator, and Aquos Avior File:!BoS4mTgCGk~$(KGrHqUOKj0Eu,nUc,5TBLm9w,4+fw~~_3.JPG|Ventus Sabator File:!BoS4jbQ!Wk~$(KGrHqMOKkEEu,Vr0bInBLm9wUTcK!~~_3.JPG|Ventus Sabator File:!BoS4h4!B2k~$(KGrHqEOKkMEuZNDw-FnBLm9wQpu8g~~_3.JPG|Ventus Sabator File:IMG_6896000.jpg|Ventus Sabator File:IMG_6979000.jpg|Ventus Sabator 41MHxTL0nsL. SL500 AA300 .jpg|Ventus Sabator File:T13rRuXbBgXXahB0.0_034719.jpg|Aquos Sabator File:T1qDtuXlRiXXXb0UQZ_034041.jpg_310x310.jpg 51Bg2cv+yvL. SL500 AA300 .jpg|Clear Sabator File:T1mA0vXbNFXXXd7KvX_114721.jpg_310x310.jpg|Top sabatie.jpg|Sabator's Ability Card File:Sabator.png|Sabator Subterra Sabator with Choppix.JPG|Subterra Sabator with Gold Chompixx Bakupics2 001.JPG|Ventus Sabator with Vilanator sccc.jpg|Subterra Sabator with Chompixx Bakugan Dimensions Sabator Subterra.JPG|Subterra Sabator Screen shot 2010-08-02 at 10.49.24 PM.png|Subterra Sabator SabatorVs.CoredemBD.png|Subterra Sabator VS Subterra Coredem AquossabatorBD.png|Aquos Sabator on BD Stealthsabator.png VentussabatorBD.png|Ventus Sabator on BD Screenshot-5.png|clear sabator stats Others File:sabator.JPG|Sabator on an Ability Card File:Sabatorpic.jpg|Sabator in Bakugan form File:sabatorxchompixxx.jpg|Sabator equiped with Chompixx in Bakugan form Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Twelve Orders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Former Villains Category:Deceased Bakugan